too late
by sanosuke
Summary: Rukawa falls in love with this girl but the problem is...he can't tell her. What do you think would happen? I know what you're thinking but you're wrong...lol, just find out, ok?
1. Meeting new friends

CHAPTER 1  
  
It's now 6am so I have to hurry up or I'll be late for school. This time, I'd be wearing the Shohoku uniform. *sigh* I hope I could find new and nice friends in Shohoku coz this is my first year in high school. Mom: "Reiko, breakfast is ready!" Reiko: "Coming mom!" I went to the dining room as usual, the table is full of food even though there are only 2 of us who'd be eating. And I always eat my food quickly coz there are servants watching us, like right now and I hate it. Dad is the president of our company while mom is the vice-president. But right now my dad is in Sligo for a business meeting. I'm the only child that's why I love being with my friends.  
  
As I'm walking, I saw a bicycle pass by and the rider was---SLEEPING!? Wow! How does he do that?  
  
When I entered the classroom 1-10, I saw the 'sleeping guy' sitting at the back---sleeping again. So---he's my classmate then. I sat at the back, near the door while he's sitting near the window. Then I saw two girls enter the room. The first girl has brown hair with food in one hand and the other girl has black hair and she's so sexy. Girl 1: "Hi! Mind if we sit here?" Reiko: "It's ok." Girl 1:"By the way, I'm Eurika Yanaze." Girl 2: "And I'm Izumi Takayama." Reiko: "I'm Reiko Midori---nice meeting you." Eurika: (to Reiko) "Want some?" I offered her my favorite chocolate lovers delight. Reiko: "No, thanks." Izumi: (to Reiko) "I'm warning you, she EATS A LOT." Eurika: "You don't have to say that, you'll ruin my reputation to our new friend!" Izumi: "The question is---do you have a reputation?" Eurika: "Heh." Reiko: "Do any of you know that guy?" Eurika: "Who?" Izumi: "Who?" Reiko: "Him." They both said in unison and turned their heads to the guy I pointed them to look at. Eurika: (biting on her chocolate) "The one who's sleeping?" Reiko: "Yes.who is he?" Eurika: "I think it's Ru---umm.Ru---something, I can't remember." Izumi: "Rukawa Kaede." Eurika: "Oh yeah, Rukawa Kaede." Izumi: "They say he's a good basketball player coz most of the schools in Kanagawa want him. Know why he chose Shohoku?" Eurika and Reiko: "Why?" Izumi: "Coz it's the nearest from his home." Eurika: "Jeez." Reiko: "Well.he's just being wise." Izumi: "Maybe." Eurika: "By the way, why did you ask?" Reiko: "Uh---nothing. I'm just curious."  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
The lunch bell rang and we went to the canteen. Eurika joined two other year one girls in a table so Izumi-kun and I just followed her. She introduced us to the 2 girls. The girl with long brown hair is Umi Serizawa while the other one with short yellow hair is Aeka Mizuki; they're from section 9. Reiko: "Eurika, you like eating don't you?" Eurika: "Yes, yes, yes, why?" Reiko: "Here, you can share with me." Eurika: "Wooowww! Rice cakes, sushi and what's this?" Reiko: "Umm.I don't know how it's called but I'm sure it tastes good." Aeka: "Eurika, Eurika? Are you ok?" Umi: "Are you sick or somethin'?" Izumi: "She's alright I assure you." Reiko: "How did you know?" Izumi: "There." I pointed to the direction where Eurika was staring. Izumi: "She saw 'her' Mitsui senpai." Reiko: "Huh?" Umi: "Who is he?" Aeka: "Mitsui Hisashi, a third year." Reiko: "Oh, ok." We finished our lunch and went back to our classrooms. This time I kept staring at Rukawa, I dunno why but maybe coz I want to know him. I want him to consider me as his friend.I want to be his friend. 


	2. Bad dream

CHAPTER 2  
  
I went to visit a relative in the cemetery. It's raining so hard but I didn't bring an umbrella. I stopped walking when I saw a tomb that was named---'Reiko Midori'. That's my name! How? I turned around and I saw Rukawa running in his basketball uniform trying to reach me but no matter how hard he tries he can't. And he's saying something but I can no longer hear it. Mom: "Reiko, wake up!" Reiko: "Huh?" Mom: "Are you alright? You were crying.is there something wrong?" Reiko: "N---No, I just had a bad dream."  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
Eurika: "Hey!" Reiko: "You're eating again?" Eurika: "Hehe.sorry---can't help it." [long silence] Eurika: "Are you okay?" Reiko: "." Eurika: "Reiko? Are you there?" I snapped my fingers in front of her face. Reiko: "Were you saying something?" Eurika: "Do you have a problem?" Reiko: "Nuh-uh, just had a bad dream.I dreamed that I was---DEAD." Eurika: "Ohhh.that's awful." Izumi: "Hi guys!" Eurika: "You look so happy, did you eat somethin'?" Izumi: "Nothing---I just saw my Ryochin! Hahaha! Why, don't you want me to be happy?" Eurika: "Nope." Izumi: "Yeah, right. How about you Rei-kun?" Reiko: "What about me?" Izumi: "Don't you like anybody from the basketball team?" Reiko: "Rukawa." Eurika: "I don't like him, he's a snub. Unlike Mitsui senpai, he's friendly." Izumi: "Yeah, I agree." Reiko: "That's why I want to know him, coz he's always quiet and he always-- -SLEEP. Wait---hey, how 'bout going to our house after class?" Eurika: "Why? You're giving me food?" Izumi: "Eurika---will you shut up!" Reiko: "Well---coz I feel lonely at home." Izumi: "Don't you have a brother or sister?" Reiko: "Nope." Eurika: "What're we gonna do there?" Reiko: "Uh---watch some movies? Or maybe---EAT?" Eurika: "Eat!? Call!" Izumi: "Ok."  
  
After class I hurried to the door coz I'm excited that they're going to my house and I won't be lonely---for a short time. Reiko: "C'mon you two I---" I suddenly bumped into somebody; it was Rukawa. Rukawa: "Sorry." Reiko: "It's ok." After that he walked away. That was the first word I heard from him. Somehow he's a bit nice. Eurika: "Wow, now he talked---to you." Reiko: "Uh---yeah." Izumi: "C'mon, let's go!"  
  
We walked all the way home. Eurika kept asking me what we're gonna eat, won't she ever stop? Reiko: "We're here!" Izumi: "This is your house?" Reiko: "Yes, why?" Eurika: "It's so BIG!" Reiko: "Let's go inside." Mom wasn't home so I didn't get the chance to introduce my new friends. Eurika was busy eating chocolate cake while Izumi and I are watching a movie with matching popcorn. I wonder where's mom? I asked Itsuki, our trusted servant, where's mom but he told me she just left without leaving a message.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
Reiko: "Euri-kun, where's Izumi?" Eurika: "Didn't she tell you?" Reiko: "No, what is it?" Eurika: "She's having a volleyball practice that's why she can't be with us." Eurika: "Speaking of volleyball practice---Shohoku has a basketball practice today, wanna watch? Please?" Reiko: "Why?" Eurika: "Coz I wanna see Mitsui senpai!" I'll always be your no. 1 fan! Reiko: "Umm." Eurika: "Don't worry---I know Rukawa-kun would be there!" Reiko: "Ok." Eurika: *evil laugh* "Yes! Arigato gozaimasu!" I hugged her so tight coz I'm so happy. Now I can say that food isn't the only thing I'm thinking of, the other is--- Mitsui, of course.  
  
When we arrived at the court they were just warming-up and I saw a red- haired guy dribbling a ball---doing basics. After few minutes they started the practice. I wasn't paying much attention on the game coz I'm watching Rukawa. I wonder why he loves to be alone? Tomorrow I'll try to talk to him- --he's really mysterious. 


End file.
